En el día de tu boda
by Severus's Lady
Summary: Hermione se ha prometido en matrimonio, queda poco tiempo, lo sabe. ¿Qué hace él mientras? Se compadece a sí mismo "Consume su matrimonio obligado con la soledad"
1. Chapter 1

_**N/A: **Buenas a todos, este fan fic originalmente es un SS/LE, sin embargo quiero hacer una pequeña variación del mismo. Espero no forzarlo, besos._

_**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a JK Rowling; por lo tanto esta historia es sin fines de lucro _

_**Severus's Lady  
**_

**HORAS:**

Doce con cinco, una con veinte y cinco, dos con cuarenta.

Un sonido fuerte retumba por toda la habitación. Tras ese ruido de lapso breve alguien abre los ojos.

Se ha levantado tarde. Con desesperación, como si le persiguieran, corre hacia un calendario que el sol ya ha dejado amarillento. Éste está rasgado casi al completo, a excepción de un mes y, concretamente, un día. El círculo rojo que envuelve ese día se ve ya descolorido. Su nombre está escrito con una letra débil y temblorosa. Su mano se afloja al tratar de arrancar la página; como si el no hacerlo pudiese lograr que ese día perdurara por siempre.

La ventana frente a él se empieza a descongelar con el paso del viento y la casa trata de recuperar su clima normal. Su corazón comienza a dar leves latidos luego tras estar meses en una prisión que él mismo pareció imponerse. Se desespera por un momento, no cree poder soportar un día más sin ella. Intenta hallarse, y se encuentra mirando una taza de té, que ha rodado a través de la mesilla de noche y ha terminado en mil fragmentos esparcidos por el suelo. Mira su reflejo en el líquido derramado y recuerda la razón de su dolor.

¡Fue su propio enemigo! ¡Todo el tiempo conspiró contra sí mismo! Estuvo a punto de conseguir el amor de la mujer que más deseaba, y lo único que hizo fue dañarla de la forma más patética y vil que jamás alguien hubiera imaginado.

Y eso es evidente, ya que sólo está siendo él al final, está siendo el imbécil que solía ser siempre. Incapaz de tomar la decisión adecuada, de ver lo simple, de tan siquiera sincerarse consigo mismo. ¡Qué escoria es! ¡Qué asqueroso ser vive llevando su nombre!

Patea una silla con una fuerza e ira descomunal, grita muchas veces pidiendo perdón por lo que ha hecho y como un pequeño niño se tira al suelo a llorar su nombre.

Se la imagina toda de blanco, la ve constantemente mientras duerme, caminando hacia un altar que se desluce frente a ella. El sueño se hace tan lento como su caminar, las flores en su pecho respiran su aroma y se nutren de él, y su sonrisa ilumina todos los rincones.

¡OH! ¡Dichoso el hombre que la posea, el hombre que sienta su piel! Dichoso el que al despertar a su lado se encuentre con esos ojos de color caramelo.

Todavía conserva recuerdos de esa mujer. Los felices son pocos y se ven opacados por los más amargos.

Otro sonido fuerte se escucha y sabe que su tiempo se ha acabado. Oye los minutos que pasan, uno tras de otro y, aún con lágrimas, va memorizando una y otra vez aquellos felices momentos que ya están muertos, que jamás volverán; mientras tararea una triste marcha nupcial que consuma un matrimonio doloroso y su matrimonio obligado con la soledad.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**EN EL DÍA DE TU BODA:**

_Muchas gracias a Amia por decir tan hermosas palabras, me halaga el simple hecho de que hayas decidido leerlo. Debo decir, que este fan fic; no es nada del otro mundo. Hay otros escritores, muchísimo mejores que yo; pero hago el intento por tratar de hacer algo bien. Unos besos y espero esto; esté a la altura._

_S's Lady_

Va a regresar, va a volver a sentir el amor. Su yo, está confinado dentro de gruesas paredes con frialdad, sin emotividad alguna. Mira a su alrededor, mira a la absoluta nada que le rodea. ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué antes, lo que lucía tan bello; se ha vuelto tan oscuro? Los matices de su tristeza, recubren el lugar; ya ello no tendrá luz. Ya no más.

Su sonrisa está por todas partes. Está al final, cepillándose el cabello, está en el sofá con una gracia que; logra penetrar su helado corazón. Se sienta lentamente a su lado, con su rostro entre sus manos, con la vana idea de que están juntos otra vez. Alza la cabeza con violencia desea tocarla, pero justo antes de lograrlo; ella ha vuelto a desaparecer.

A ella le gusta bailar, danza siempre por todo el lugar. Se divierte, ella se divierte con su sufrimiento. Al final de cuentas, le está haciendo pagar por sus errores; le está enloqueciendo ¡Ella quiere que él, muera por tenerla!

Un grueso golpe resolla en las huecas paredes, otro instante se ha consumado. Apoya su cabeza en la pesada y fría pared, el sonido del reloj va a enloquecerlo también. ¿Por qué el tiempo no podía retroceder? ¿Por qué como magos, no podían detenerlo?

Los minutos y las horas seguían allí sin detenerse, ellos no parecían olvidar que la vida tenía que seguir, y que los momentos pasados debían morir con ellas. Como magos tenían el don de volver al pasado, pero no tenían la más mínima idea de cómo enderezar sus daños.

Se la entregó en sus manos, lo sabía perfectamente. ¿Cuanto necesitó esperar para herirla? nada, ¿Cuanto necesitó esperar para decirle lo que sentía? toda la vida.

Recorre con sus dedos, las suaves cortinas que ondean frente a él; imaginándose su suave piel. Ella se acaricia frente a él, va liberando sus manos; mostrándole su desnudo cuerpo lentamente. Vuelve a cubrirse, dándole la espalda, sonriente. Siempre amó su sonrisa juguetona, su corazón feliz todo el tiempo; iluminaba todos los rincones y ángulos.

Alza las manos, una delicada pieza de tela blanca cae al suelo. Es su vestido, ha pateado para él; su vestido de novia al olvido. Lo llama, su amor le indica que le tome. Pero, una vez más se detiene; una vez más se acobarda.

Se mantiene sentada, al pie de la cama; su rostro triste se denota entre las sábanas. Es sólo una vana ilusión, no tiene nada que ver con ella, siquiera en una virtual realidad; podría ser ella.

¡No le dijo nada! ¡Jamás le dijo palabra alguna! Siempre estuvo allí, siendo su mártir, pero cuando ella necesitó de alguien; él sólo estuvo allí para hacerle sufrir. Sí, seguramente había estado mucho tiempo; bajo la compañía de sus pociones.

No la iba a dejar, no debía hacerlo. Tomó su saco, y abrió la puerta con violencia. Se detuvo al final del pasillo, quiso darse la vuelta pero; ya no quería darle más "vueltas" a la situación. No esperaba, que le perdonara; pero sí que le escuchase.

Sabe dónde vive, sabe todo lo "conocible" de ella. Espera, que ella siga allí; y que su imágen también. Se detiene a mitad del camino, se llama estúpido y trata de regresar. Pero no, sus pies están caminando ya hacia su hogar.

- ¿Profesor Snape?- suspira en sorpresa la chica- ¿Qué hace aquí?

No espera, a escuchar un "pase", ya está dentro de la casa. Se gira para observarle, para mirar su rostro perplejo en su confusión. Tiene que explicárselo, tiene que decirle que le ama; quizás pueda lograrlo. Aunque, así se ilusiona, ya que sabe que eso no sucederá.

La admira, ella está más hermosa que nunca. El crecimiento le ha sentado bien, y a él le gusta así; aunque extraña a la pequeña y a veces indeseable Hermione. Se idiotiza, pierde el tiempo observándole.

- ¿Señor?

No le dice algo, simplemente la toma; la besa. Es mejor a veces, dejar que las acciones hablen por sí mismas. La desea tanto, que duda poder encontrar palabra que diga lo que sus actos hacen. Sí, ha enloquecido completamente.

Lo separa de ella, violentamente. Su mano se alza sobre su rostro, iracunda. Lo entiende, sobre su sonrisa lo único que hay es odio, sobre su amor lo único que hay es tristeza. Hermione está sufriendo por lo que hizo; ¿Pero qué hizo?

_"Aléjate de mi, y nunca regreses"_

Esas palabras, la frase que había consumado todo. ¿Qué diantres había hecho? ¿Por qué fue tan orgulloso y se creyó mejor; estando solo? Hermione, había logrado la forma ideal de dormirse muy adentro en él; y de allí jamás había despertado. Sólo ese día, sólo esa vez; para irse a dormir en el corazón del otro.

- La amo Granger, siento que la amo.

Pero ella no está allí para oírlo, él ha roto los "oídos" de su corazón. Un inmortal silencio, se ha tejido sobre el mismo; y está tan dormido como lo estuvo el suyo. Le observa, ella está lívida de rabia y le observa. Aún así, ella no pierde su esplendor. Es más, se ve hermosa odiándolo.

- Me voy a casar- espetó, pero eso ya lo sabía.

Se humilla, como un imbécil; ella siempre lo logra. Por ella quizás, haría cualquier cosa estúpida; ¡Si está dentro de su casa, obligándole a que le bese! ¡Ya eso parece ser suficiente!

- No lo haga- Sí, se ha perdido; su personalidad se ha ido por el caño. También su vida entera. ¿Qué le falta por perder?

TBC.

Me fui para el que le sigue, besos y saludos.


	3. Chapter 3

**EN EL DÍA DE TU BODA:**

_Bueno, me vine a culminar este proyecto. Quizás luzca un poco desprolijo y escueto; pero es tan sólo una idea que surgió en mi cabeza. No sé si está hecho como debería ser; pero aquí está lo que le sigue. Por cierto, el anterior lo terminé. Besos._

_S's Lady_

No puede creerlo, es tan deprimente y lo suficientemente desesperado como para enloquecer. Está a punto de volarse la cabeza, de reírse de sí mismo como un tonto. Ha de lucir, como la persona más tonta del planeta. Ella lo sabe, él lo sabe bastante bien.

Le observa, aquello ha paralizado a la joven rapidamente. No sabe que decir, no tiene una opinión; jamás se imaginó en situación como aquella. Snape se estaba humillando a sí mismo, estaba "rogándole" que se detuviera. Pero ella, no estaba para oír excusas.

- Me dejó, me abandonó a mi suerte- espetó la joven con desición. Sí, aquello le dolía; no necesitaba recordárselo.

- Era peligroso Hermione, ¡Demonios! ¡No sabía qué hacer! ¡Mierda yo no tenía idea!

- No, nunca la tuvo; y justamente ahora no la tiene.

Suspira, lleno de frustración; no sabe si avanzar o irse para siempre. Está atado, entre la espada en la pared. Quiere que ella sea feliz, pero su felicidad no le hace feliz a él. Su esposo será un completo imbécil.

Es todo menos, un ser humano. ¡Es detestable! ¡Poco respetuoso, está seguro de que no la ama y; le hará sufrir! Bueno, claro; cualquiera en su situación pensará en eso.

Hermione no cede, y no tiene por qué. Su amor no es suyo, el amor no es un pedazo de algo que se comparte; es algo que sucede una vez y no se repite. No, quizás jamás vuelve.

Situaciones, millones sucedieron entre ellos; pero él jamás prestó atención a alguna. Ahora, sucedía una de las peores y esta sí; le estaba preocupando. Nunca le prestó atención, nunca le dedicó el tiempo necesario; ¡Y ahora pretendía que ella lo hiciera! Sin duda, debía de suicidarse con un Avada en ese instante.

La Hermione que amaba ya no estaba, ahora estaba siendo suplantada por una máscara de odio y de dolor. ¿Qué debía suponer cualquiera? Claro, había sido su culpa. El hecho, de que Hermione no pueda amar con propiedad; se debe a él.

- Han pasado años- musitó la chica, las palabras hiriéndole más que los gestos- años.

Sí, hasta que ella tuvo la edad suficiente para casarse y entonces; eso le preocupó. La vida nunca olvidaba. Lo que él creyó que había dejado en "buenos" términos; la vida le recordaba que lo había dejado suelto.

Sus lágrimas, allí estaban otra vez. ¡Triste! ¡Siempre haciéndole llorar! ¿Cuando por dios, iba a detenerse? ¿Es que no sabía hacer otra cosa? Le mantuvo la vista, ni supo como lo lograba. Pero la veía.

- No va a lastimarme, no nuevamente. Lo amé, no dudo que lo haya hecho; pero usted jamás lo hizo. Ahora, le ruego que se vaya.

Frustrado, estaba frustrado y no pensando con claridad. No iba a irse, no seguiría arrepintiéndose por el resto de sus días. Vuelve a besarla, no la obliga; pero tampoco quiere separarse de ella.

TBC.

Lo siento, no he tenido oportunidad. Limpieza del computador, volveré luego. Besos.


End file.
